The inventive concepts described herein relate to memory devices.
Although electronic products and devices have gradually been decreased in size, the requirement of electronic products to process high-capacity data remains. As a result, the required degree of semiconductor memory device integration in electronic products has necessarily increased. In order to increase the degree of integration, memory devices having vertical transistor structures rather than planar transistor structures have been proposed.